


An Interrogation Filibuster

by KaylaShay



Series: Interrogation Tales [2]
Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five hours is a long time to talk without saying anything meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrogation Filibuster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc. (White Collar) or Bellesario or CBS / etc. (NCIS), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen; Crossover  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; NCIS  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 500  
>  **Beta** : None, all mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : sasha1600's [June 2013 Unwritten Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/189903.html)
> 
> Sequel to [A Faulty Interrogation](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/190131.html)

Gibbs sighed. DiNozzo had been in the room for five hours and they were no further than when they had brought the man in. It was infuriating. Even McGee's search into the phone number that the suspect had called turned up nothing. They assumed it went to a burner phone.

Gibbs' gut was fairly certain that the man wasn't involved in the murder, but he had to know something that would help them find the killer they were looking for. He listened with half an ear as Tony began a debate about the merits of the _Tiles of Fire_ series as a cinema classic.

When the door opened, he was hoping it was McGee or Ziva with positive news. Instead, there was a man that screamed FBI. It was confirmed when he flashed his badge.

"Agent Peter Burke," he said in greeting. "You got the wrong man," he added, nodding to the window.

"We know he's not the murderer," Gibbs confirmed. "But he knows something and I want to know what it is. What's the FBI doing getting involved?"

"I was his phone call," Burke said with a snort. "Actually, my CI was his phone call, who then called me. Technically, he's my CI's attorney."

"He's a lawyer?" Gibbs asked in disbelief. "No wonder the man can talk without saying much."

"Your guy in there seems to like the conversation."

"Tony can talk for hours about nothing. It usually gets results quicker though."

"He's not going to talk to you. He hates the government establishment in general."

"What do you propose?" Gibbs was open to suggestions at this point. He was tired of listening to the man ramble.

Peter opened the door and pulled a man inside. He gave a wide smile as he looked through the window. It quickly turned to a frown as he heard the continued discussion about the third _Tiles of Fire_ movie.

"There's actually someone else who's watching them?" he asked. "I thought June was bad enough."

"This is Neal Caffrey," Burke said, ignoring the man's issues with the conversation in interrogation. "Let him talk to Mozzie and get your answers. As long you don't plan to charge him with anything, he'll tell Neal what you need to know."

"All we got on him is the fake jewels. But the husband confirmed he was aware they were fake when he bought it. We just need to know if he saw anything that can find us the killer."

Peter nodded and Neal walked to the window. He rapped his knuckles against the window with the _Shave and a Haircut_ tune. He left off the _two bits_ ending. Gibbs watched as his suspect stopped mid-sentence and knocked back on the table.

"Please send in my representation," he said out loud. "I will only talk if we can reach a deal. Deals are what you government types like to do, right?"

Gibbs nodded at Neal to head out the door. He hoped the interrogation would be over soon.


End file.
